Innermost feelings
by Mushawuff
Summary: Just a simple 15 OneShot. Flames accepted.


11-year old Nigel Uno lay awake in his bed, listening to his clock ticking quietly as he tried to find sleep, but he was failing pathetically. He shifted over to his side and groaned. Unfortunately, it still didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep for him. Sighing, and with nothing else to think about, he let some random thoughts flood into his mind.

-FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO-

The young British boy staggered hesitantly out of class and headed down to the cafeteria. He had just come to this strange, unfamiliar school today and was feeling lonely as well. Nigel sat by alone at one of the lunch tables, feeling rather sorry for himself and thinking of all his friends back in Britain. A smooth voice interrupted him from his thoughts almost at once.

"Umm…hi, may I join you?"

Nigel turned his head to see a pretty African-American girl about the same age as him. He nodded his head, suddenly feeling happier to at least have some company at a time like this. A friendly smile spread across the both of their faces as the girl took a seat beside him.

He cleared his throat. "Hi, my name's Nigel, I come from England and today's my first day here. What's yours?"

His companion sipped slowly on her beverage. "Me too. Listen Nigel, name's Abigail but if you ever call me that I'll kill ya. Call me Abby, by the way." She continued to sip on her drink, not taking her eyes off it.

Nigel grinned. At least he'd found a friend in this place. His thoughts were interrupted when Abby pulled at his jumper lightly. "Hey, lets go explore this place. My sister says there's a playground somewhere, I think. She's in the 6th grade." Nigel agreed, and the two kids walked together side by side, taking interest in most of the things around them. (They ARE little kids, anyway)

Suddenly, Abby tripped over a pebble and landed directly on top of Nigel, her lips colliding with his. Their eyes wide open in shock, Abby quickly helped her friend up and the two friends blushed.

She shuffled the ground with her feet, kicking the pebble away. "Sorry."

Nigel shrugged. "Its ok. It wasn't your fault that pebble was in you path."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The boy licked his lips. Since that day, he could not forget that glorious sensation of Abby's lips on his even if he wanted to. He craved it so badly he figured that might be the reason why he was suffering from insomnia. Yes, she was his best friend, but love? He figured that if he ever told her his feelings, their friendship would be ruined and to him, their friendship was more important then anything else yet loving her secretly and from afar wasn't satisfying him at all.

A lone tear fell down the juvenile's cheek. Why must love be so complicated? He shook himself out of his disturbing thoughts and crept out of bed toward the kitchen to get a drink to relieve himself. The corridors were dark and creepy, and the only light was the soft, white moonlight that filtered through the open windows, bathing certain areas of the corridor with its comforting glow.

Not bothering to even turn the lights on, Nigel sauntered quickly toward the kitchen. It was pitch dark and he couldn't really see where he was going, to be honest.

When he almost entered the kitchen, something bumped into him, causing him to fall over on his back and the thing he bumped into practically landed on top of him. Nigel's lips were pressed against something delightful and almost at once, the longing in him had faded and that wonderful feeling came back. Instead, this time, he wrapped his arms tight around the girl's waist whilst Abby slid her hands down and held on gently onto her leader's cheeks.

Gasping for breath, they pulled apart. Both leader and second-in-command stood up at a loss of words. The duo blushed and Nigel didn't have the need to get a glass of water to cool himself down any longer. There was a slight bounce to his step as the young boy walked back to his bedroom, as his second-in-command stared, confused, yet satisfied after him. This was definitely a better antidote than a glass of water.

Disclaimer: YEAH YEAH YEAH! I DON'T OWN! I DON'T OWN! Flames accepted.


End file.
